The Official Feathertail-Copyrighted Encyclopedia For Warrior Cats
Our Policy: The Handy Guide For Warrior Fanfic Writers When You Need It! Please note that all of the following you are about to read took me a long time to do so please enjoy it! A/N Feathertail here! I decided I would change this to an encyclopedia since I can't be bothered making new pages. Please enjoy and comment, and pls tell me if u like it or not! :D Anyways, bye! Over to you, Lionblaze! Lionblaze Takes Over - How to get an Instant Warrior Cat Name Generator Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hang on, (Yells to Cinderheart) I'm busy, okay? I'll be there later! (back to audience) Ah, sorry. What was I gonna do again? Oh yes! Here it is! The.... WARRIOR CATS INSTANT NAME GENERATOR!!! Okay, STEP 1 Get a photo of a picture of warrior cat characters. Make sure there are MORE THAN ONE OF THE WARRIOR CATS. (Or else it wouldn't work.) Like so. STEP 2 Close your eyes and wiggle your mouse around randomly. Then, open your eyes and see which cat you landed on. For now let's say I landed on Spiderleg. Spiderleg: HEY!! So you use the PREFIX of the cat you landed on. So I would have SPIDER. Now, unless you want your cat to be a leader, kit, or apprentice, you should close your eyes and do the same thing as you did on STEP 2. Look at it. Now say you got Ferncloud, you use the SUFFIX of the cat you landed on. So I would have CLOUD. STEP 3 Now, combine the two together. What do you get? Spidercloud. Happy with it? Yes? Use it then. No? Do it again. Tips for HOW TO GET YOUR VERY OWN WARRIOR CAT NAME GENERATOR * Say you got a name like Daisy or Purdy. Don't use those. -If you get a name like Featherfeather, then I suggest don't use it. Lionblaze, out! Well, I promised my mate, Cinderheart, that I would go hunting with her, so bye. (Lionblaze leaves as Sparkpelt comes in) Hiya! I'm Sparkpelt! Sparkpelt takes over - Good Clan Names for a Clan in your Fanfic Now, you see, alot of you people have been making Clan names that are... weird and probably a bit.. crazy.. Not to offend anyone. Now, Feather's just told me that she also saw some really weird Clan names outside of fanfic-writing. So here I am, Sparkpelt to the rescue! I will tell you on behalf of Feather some Clan names that sound like.... AMAZING!! Now here, are some of the things to remember. NOs KittyClan PetClan (Uh these are horrible bye) So, yeah! Here are some Clan names that can fancy you! (Oh yeah, don't ask me why I put them one by one, since my OCD tells me it's better that way.) Clan Names to do with Animals (including insects and underwater) VixenClan RabbitClan StarlingClan PheasantClan SparrowClan ViperClan AdderClan RobinClan ThrushClan EagleClan HawkClan FoxClan BadgerClan VoleClan MothClan OwlClan BeetleClan SpiderClan TroutClan MinnowClan WaspClan PeacockClan DragonClan Clan Names to do with Nature and Plants LeafClan SunClan MoonClan FlowerClan WaterClan CloudClan OakClan BirchClan AcaicaClan TideClan IvyClan SeedClan StoneClan SeasonClan AspenClan NatureClan Clan Names to do with Snow/Ice/Cold Stuff SnowClan IceClan FrostClan DewClan Clan Names to do with Hot Stuff FireClan FlameClan InfernoClan Clan Names to do with Natural Disasters StormClan LightningClan FireClan FlameClan InfernoClan QuakeClan TyphoonClan TsunamiClan Clan Names to do with the Four Elements FireClan EarthClan WaterClan AirClan FlameClan LakeClan CrumblingClan (I'm running out of ideas) MountainClan (thx Hollywhisker) OceanClan BreezeClan Clan Names to do with Colours RedClan BlueClan YellowClan GreenClan Orangeclan CalicoClan Clan Names that sound Unnatural WhisperClan GhostClan DarkClan DeathClan RoaringClan Clan Names that make the Clan sound Dangerous DeathClan Hey! Why not use... BloodClan? DarkClan RazorClan Not Interested In My Ideas? Then Use... ThunderClan RiverClan WindClan ShadowClan Sparkpelt, out! Hey, I promised Dad that I would help him fix his den, so bye bye! Keep me updated with the comments! (Sparkpelt leaves as the scene changes to RiverClan camp, Reedwhisker comes in) Yo, I'm Reedwhisker. Some cat called me? Reedwhisker takes over - Warrior Cat Names you Could Use in A Fanfic Oh yes, you wanted me to take over Feather? Me: Ya! Okay then, what can I do? Me: Something for this encyclopedia. Pls! Okay, how about good names for cats they could use? I mean like, the people reading this! Me: Sure! So I'm here doing this now. I figured this would be a good one to do, though Feather would take a really long time to type this for me. Anyways, some names people use in fanfics are over-the-top, so here are some perfectly nice names for you if you want them! Me: What about the Tribe names? Do that with Stormfur. Me: Okay. Anyways, here we go! Warrior Cat Names with Feather as the Prefix Feathertail Feathercloud Featherwing Featherleaf Featherpine Featherfoot Featherfur Featherfang Featherpelt Feathernose Featherwhisker Featherclaw Featherstripe Featherfall Featherheart Featherleap Featherflight Featherpool Featherstorm Featherfrost Featherblaze Featherflame Featherspark Featherflame Featherberry Featherflower Featherwish Feathershine Feathershadow Warrior Cat Names with Jay as the Prefix Jayfeather Jaywing Jaynose Jaytail Jayshadow Jayflower Jayberry Jaycrest Jayflower Jayflame Jayblaze Jaystripe Jayfoot Jayfur Jaypool Jayheart